


Piece of His Puzzle

by Asasin



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self Love Confessions, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asasin/pseuds/Asasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus has time to reflect about his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of His Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Written in no particular timeline except that being set before Gears of War 3's ending. Bring your toothbrushes: this is filled with sweet-sweet fluff!

Damon’s normally dramatic profile is peaceful when he sleeps. His face transforms into a placidly blank pool, utterly expressionless and openly serene. The creases of tension at his eyes are soothed over and his normally over-working jaw is relaxed. Gentle, slow breaths escape his slightly parted lips, lips still swollen from fervent kissing. Glances of teeth show through as he languidly mumbles incomprehensible words.

Even in his sleep the blonde is never completely taciturn, Marcus notes. In a rare, affectionate afterthought, he carefully draws his forefinger down the man’s cheek, feeling the stubs of rough growth that have been left unattended to for the past few weeks. Baird shifts in his sleep, as if unconsciously alert of his touch. It is a silent, curious thrill for Fenix. He stares pensively at the blonde.

Emotions don’t come easy for him. They bottle up, fester, and seethe beneath his forbidding. Emotions are expressional and, sometimes, dramatic, and Marcus is none of these things. He is a stone front of gruffness in a large magnitude, sometimes to the point of being clinical. Baird, on the other hand, is the polar opposite: loud, often to the point of being an honest-to-God chatterbox and annoyance, open-minded, and full of evoking emotions. He shares minimum-wage similarities with Marcus.

But somehow when their universes collided there was no black hole, but rather something bigger… and better.

Their developing relationship had been questionable to the point of being just a shared hallucination. How the hell could they—Damon Baird and Marcus Fenix—fit together when they could barely tolerate one another for the past few years?

Some things don’t make sense, Marcus has learned. Occurrences transpire and emotions materialize like the Universe has some big plan for everyone. But that doesn’t mean everything turns out unwelcome, bad. Sometimes the most unsuspecting occurrences are the best ones, most needed, most… wanted.

Watching the mumbling figure sleeping beside him, Marcus realizes that a part of him has always wanted the snarky, smart-ass, but he hadn’t known it.

Love has an enigmatic way of functioning. It’s fickle like atmospheric conditions, but once you see someone through its eyes, nothing is the same… everything changes, shifts. The rest of the world becomes a background picture and the centerfold is one person and one person only. A strong emotion settles in the mind and builds something wonderful in the heart. But somehow it’s not magic, not an allusion. It’s real and warm.

Marcus doesn’t care what type of love it is. When he looks into Damon’s electric blue eyes, he can see something absolute and that’s all he needs. His soul feels hope and renewal. There’s a touch of hope, a dawning of light with the kindling of passion. It’s something for Marcus to hold on to, an anchor to stop his ship from being swept inward with the tide, a small promise on the distant horizon that there is good left in this world and some of it is his.

Through love, Marcus really sees Damon—not just a blonde braggart, jackass. (Well, he still sees plenty of that, but it’s not just a weary annoyance.) He’s no longer looking at the barrier, but has broken through. He knows Baird’s barricades alter his personality, but they haven’t changed his character. There’s a good, honest, loving, tender person beneath his emotional fortress. Marcus found purchase to that well-hidden person in Damon and held on just like Damon has found purchase in the inner being Marcus has blotched out from the world.

Marcus hadn’t thought it was possible to put so much trust, give so much away to another person. Especially Damon S. Baird. But he’s let the man in deeper than even Anya. Never once has he regretted it.

Having someone so close was scary at first. With the dramatic inner emotions and over-protectiveness. Marcus knows Damon can take care of himself, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have the right to worry, especially when he has so much to lose. He has lost too many people he’s loved. Losing Damon along with them… there’s only so much even he can handle.

It doesn’t mean they still don’t occasionally step on one another’s tails and verbally abuse each other, though. In the times of stress and moments of pressure, Baird’s hackles will still raise and Marcus’ eyes will still flash. But there’s always the make-up, the forgiving—even if Baird’s damn pride makes him stumble over and mumble his part. There’s too much between them. They don’t have one another just as main source of stability; they have one another because they’re in love.

Fenix stares as at the blonde engineer nestled against his body. Even with their armor on, he can still feel warmth radiating of the smaller man’s form. Love. Fuck, he never thought he would love someone. And here he is, looking at that man and knowing he feels just that.

Damon is so much to him, but Marcus can’t say.

Words are awkward, sticky and thick in this throat. They get caught in a web of hesitation and falter, lingering always on the tip of his tongue but never leaving his lips. Sometimes he’s full of stupid words that make Baird grin madly, but those words feel pointless.

Marcus isn’t poetic or loquacious. His words are blunt to the point of being curt. Often, he regards action has a highly appropriate way of getting a point across. But he wants Damon to hear words. He wants to look the blonde in the eyes and tell him. But how can he when can’t find the right words to say?

“Marcus…” The said gear looks contemplatively at the blonde as his thoughts are cut off. It’s curious knowing the other man is dreaming about him. Dreaming of…? He wonders. He watches Damon huff. All right, maybe not sleeping. “You’re watching me sleep again,” Baird complains. “It’s creepy.” A tired eye peers at him from beneath eyelashes. “It’s not time to wake up, is it?” he checks, eyes open and his voice pitched with a warning. That’s typical morning-Baird, though: grouchy and cuddly. “Not yet.”  
“Okay... then get some sleep, would ya?” The electric blue eyes disappear behind eyelids.

Marcus contemplates something before closing his eyes as well. Damon doesn’t need him to tell him he loves him: he already knows.

"Unexpected love with the most unexpected person is the one that will last" ~ (unknown)


End file.
